Doof Dynasty
|image = Pf3-preview3.png |caption = |season = 3 |production = 308b |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = |us = January 14, 2012 |international = TBA |Background/Production Information --> |xd = |pairedwith = "Tri-Stone Area" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas and Ferb find themselves in an alternate world where Isabella's counterpart, Princess Isabella, has been kidnapped by the villain Doofus Khan. Episode Summary Songs *''The Way of The Platypus'' End Credits Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention A birds run into a giant Clay Soldier robot. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Phineas and Ferb would take more than 40 years to build the Great Wall of China, which is more time than it really took to build. Production Information * This episode was first revealed as an "unnamed ancient Chinese episode" on page 10 of the Across the 2nd Dimension Official Movie Magazine in an interview with Dan and Swampy. The title was confirmed as "Doof Dynasty" in the Disney XD TV schedule in Germany on September 17th, 2011. International Premieres *November 04, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *November 05, 2011 (Channel 13 Chile) *November 19, 2011 (Seven Network Australia) *November 24, 2011 (Disney XD Netherlands) Continuity * Third episode having the word "Doof" in its title, the others being "Hail Doofania!" and "The Doof Side of the Moon". * Doofenshmirtz is antagonistic towards Phineas and Ferb, as in "Wizard of Odd" and "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". * Doofenshmirtz is controlling a robot dragon again. ("A Hard Day's Knight") * The Great Wall of China appears again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") * Fifth time that Phineas and Isabella hug. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Last Train to Bustville"). Allusions * The Great Khans - Doofenshmirtz's alternate name "Doofus Khan" and his character could be an allusion at the most successful Mongolian ruler Genghis Khan, or to his grandson Kublai Khan, who established the Yuan Dynasty in China. * Way of the Dragon - The Way of the Platypus is similarly named to Way of the Dragon, a movie produced, directed and starring Hong Kong's famous martial artist Bruce Lee. * The Karate Kid - The moment with Buford and the sponge could be an allusion to The Karate Kid. *'Star Wars' - When the song The Way of the Platypus is played, a Yoda like character uses the "force" to lift a heavy object, just like in The Empire Strikes Back. *'Rocky' - The sequences during The Way of the Platypus are similar with many Rocky movies, specially scenes were Rocky trains to become stronger. Also the ending of Way of the Platypus is like the ending of Rocky III. *'Power Rangers' - At the end of the episode, Doof is fighting in a gigantic mecha dragon and the gang are fighting in a giant terracotta soldier. This could be an allusion to Power Rangers and the show's season two when the Megazord fights against Lord Zedd's Serpentera. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz